Only Dreams
by Sakura Samurai
Summary: A follow up to Tears of Yami which was also done a long time ago. **Shounen ai** (edited)


Only Dreams  
  
  
  
By Sakura Samurai  
  
Summary: This is a follow up to Tears of Yami. **MORE SHOUNEN AI, BE WARNED** 1 surprise appearance  
  
Author's waste of space: I'm writing what's in my mind again so it might get REALLY long. It has no existing storyline so some characters might not be included. Ok, enough space has died in the making of this note so read and enjoy. ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.  
  
Yugi's love for Yami had grown. He was spending a lot of time with him and Yami didn't seem to mind the extra attention; in fact, he felt the same way. Many nights had passed by and the flowers were still fresh. They could both see the love for one another as clear as crystal waters. The night was young, the day had gone, Yugi and Yami had left to Joey's. On the way.  
  
The night is so beautiful, Yugi thought. And it's only begun. Yami really cares, I know it now. I kind of feel good about confessing, he understands. Thank you, Yami. I'm glad you've taken it well.  
  
"Hey guys!" was their greeting from Joey. They finally made it to Joey's.  
  
"Hi, Joey!" Yugi said cheerfully. Joey was glad to see Yugi well after the last time they met when he was unconcious and sleeping in Yami's arms. He came to Yugi and hugged him.  
  
"It's great to see ya! Are you ok now?" Joey asked, concerned. His eyes shining with the deepest worry and curiosity.  
  
"Yeah, I'm all right." Yugi answered with a really sweet smile.  
  
"That's good." Joey replied, relieved that his friend was safe. "Yami thanks for saving him. What happened anyway?" Joey asked. Just then, the rest of the crew ran to Yugi as if he fainted again.  
  
"It's a long story, I can't remember too much because I fainted." Yugi answered and said to Yami, "Thanks Yami, and I'm glad you understand." Yami nodded and Yugi hugged him.  
  
"Well, what are you guys waiting for? Come on in!"  
  
So they went in and what seemed like 15 minutes later Yami took Yugi with him to the bathroom, looking very scared as if Joey was trying to take Yugi away from him.  
  
"Yami, what's wrong?" Yugi asked, literally terrified.  
  
"I'm fine, Yugi, it's just-c-AAARRGHHH!!!" He suddenly stopped dead in his tracks. He started to choke, he almost couldn't breathe anymore. He was then stuck by a sharp pain like a dagger in his heart, almost like a heart attack and dropped down like a brick.  
  
"Oh no! Yami!" Yugi gasped and cried. He screamed with his eyes overflowing with tears. "Yami! Yami! Please, wake up!" He shook the motionless Yami, who was in the deepest sleep, so deep he couldn't even hear poor Yugi screaming his heart out, with great pain. So great you couldn't even begin to imagine. "You can't be dead, you just can't be! Yami- AAAHHHH!!" He got the same sensation as Yami and blacked out, landing on Yami's firm chest. Even if he had passed out, endless tears fell from his closed eyes. They both layed there, perfectly still.  
  
Joey and the others heard the screams and rushed to the bathroom at the speed of a cheetah. Joey opened the door faster than you could say "Joey, DON'T!" and his heart nearly stopped.  
  
"What da?" He stopped in his tracks.  
  
"What happened to them!?" They all said simultaniously.  
  
"I don't know but maybe we should put them in my room." Joey said, with his heart beating like Yugi's was when he was lost in the bamboo forest.  
  
"Right." Everyone responded.  
  
Joey and Tristan carried Yami, Téa and Bakura carried Yugi and placed them on Joey's bed and tucked them in. Joey just gazed at them in wonder, with a half smile, knowing that they'll be together safely. They left Yugi and Yami so they could be together, undisturbed. At least they were able to dream while they were in that deep sleep. Yami dreamt the same dream as Yugi, which they were the pharoahs of Egypt (SS: I know, I know! Boring dream.). The two of them were sleeping on Joey's bed. Yami had his arms wrapped around Yugi and Yugi was close to him, with his head on Yami's chest in the most snug position. After 3 hours of peaceful sleep, Yami was the first to wake up, soon realizing that Yugi's head was on his chest. He hugged him, pulling the sleeping Yugi closer to his heart.  
  
Wow, what a sensation! I could've died! But then, was Yugi affected as well? But, how? And why? Yami thought, pulling Yugi closer. You could tell that he was afraid he was losing it. Then Yugi woke up with teary eyes.  
  
"Yami! You're, alive!" Yugi cried and hugged Yami as tight as he could, why wouldn't he? He was happy to see Yami ok. "Are you ok?" Yugi asked. Yami nodded, his eyes reflecting Yugi's face like they were mirrors. Suddenly Yami had an urge to kiss Yugi, he couldn't sustain himself from the desire.  
  
Yugi took a deep breath and thought, Wow, I was so worried about Yami, good thing he's all right. Now I just want to show him my gratitude and love.  
  
"Yugi." Yami lifted Yugi's chin up with his finger and kissed Yugi on the lips. Yugi wasn't expecting this, so without thinking, his arms encircled Yami's neck, and Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi's hips and pulled him even closer. They stayed like that for a long time, then pulled apart.  
  
"Wow, Yami!" Yugi gasped, catching his breath. Yugi was amazed that Yami actually went through with this, the note must've had a great impact on him. Yugi didn't think Yami would go this far.  
  
"Yami, I'm speechless. I thought I was the only one planning this. Now I guess it had finally happened, to the both of us, I love you Yami. You are all I think about, every single day, don't get me wrong. Please." Yugi said, touching Yami's face, looking like he was going to cry. Yami hugged Yugi, feeling touched by his words. Tears escaped from Yugi's violet eyes, Yami pulled closer. Then.  
  
Joey opened the door, seeing the two of them holding each other like sweethearts, which they kinda were. He was speechless.  
  
"Uh." Joey's eyes went blank. He almost couldn't believe what his eyes were showing him.  
  
"Oh, hi Joey!" Yugi said, Yami let go. Joey laughed.  
  
"Yugi, Yami! You're both ok! Yeah!" Joey felt all bubbly and hugged them.  
  
"Where are the others?" Yugi asked. "They had to go home. But I'm here for you guys, always." Joey answered.  
  
"Aww, Joey!" Yugi hugged Joey, then secretly kissed his neck.  
  
"Aww, it's nothing, Yug." Joey said, stroking his best friend's unruly hair. "How's Serenity?" Yugi asked.  
  
"She's better now, I paid for her operation!" Joey smiled.  
  
"That's great, Joey!" Yugi's eyes shined like 2 small violet suns. "So where is she?" "I, don't know." Joey replied with a hint of concern.  
  
"Where's who?" A voice called from the shadows. The three let out gasps of "What?" "Who's that?" "Huh?" They turn around to see a feminine figure, shorter than Joey but definitely taller then Yugi. She stepped out of the darkened area created by the door of Joey's room.  
  
"Joey!" She called, running toward him, her eyes shining like stars.  
  
"Serenity!" Joey released, it was his sister, he was so overjoyed that tears fell from his eyes.  
  
"Oh Joey, how I've missed you!" Serenity said, hugging Joey like she would never let go.  
  
"I missed you a lot too, sis."  
  
"Who're your friends over there?" Serenity looked at Yami and Yugi.  
  
"That's Yami and Yugi."  
  
"Yugi Moto?!"  
  
"Yeah, Yugi gave me his prize money so I could pay for your operation. And you have actually heard of my best friend, sis?"  
  
"Yes, but I can't remember where." Serenity answered, then walked to Yami and Yugi. "It's such an honour to meet you!"  
  
"Likewise, Serenity." Both Yami and Yugi replied at the same time.  
  
"Yugi?" Yami said, tapping Yugi's shoulder.  
  
"Yes, Yami?"  
  
"We need to go."  
  
"Uh, Joey?"  
  
"Yeah?" Joey looked over.  
  
"We have to go."  
  
"Ok, bye."  
  
"Bye, you guys!" Serenity smiled.  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Wow, we saw Serenity! Joey fought a long hard battle, but it was worth it all along, wouldn't you think so, Yami?" Yugi asked, holding Yami's hand on their way home.  
  
"Also a pretty dramatic entrance too, no?"  
  
"Yeah, but she's very kind."  
  
"Yes, I do believe you're right, Yugi." Yugi sighed.  
  
"Yami."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"What caused you to scream and faint earlier? It happened to me too, if you wondered why I was unconsious with you."  
  
"I, don't know. It felt like the stab of a dagger in my heart. It hurt me so much. But how were you affected? Why? What for? You didn't deserve it, we didn't deserve it. Why did it happen?"  
  
"Maybe we are linked; maybe that's why I felt your pain."  
  
"Linked?" Yami looked at Yugi with a weird look.  
  
"Yeah," Yugi said. "Maybe that's why I felt the same sensation as you. It hurt so bad. Was it a freak heart attack or something?"  
  
"Shhh. Let's not worry about it. It only happened 5 hours ago." Yami said and picked Yugi up.  
  
"Ah, we're finally here." Yami said, still carrying Yugi.  
  
"You know you didn't have to," Yugi said. "We're already in my room. But I'm guessing that you wanted to?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Oh, ok." Yami lay Yugi on the bed. "Yami?"  
  
"Hmm?" Yugi pulled Yami closer and gave him the kiss of his life. Yami gasped in his mind.  
  
Yugi.  
  
Yugi let out a few tears and held Yami as tight as he could with his short arms. It was almost like he knew what Yami was thinking. Then he departed from him and looked into his eyes.  
  
"Yugi?" Yami said, nearly fainting. Yami was flabbergasted yet again, just like what happened with the note. Yugi blushed and let out a small sigh.  
  
"I just wanted to let you know," he put his hands on Yami's shoulders, "how I felt." He looked down. "Sorry if I intimidated you." He looked up at Yami. Yami's heart felt heavy and he smiled because he understood. He wasn't afraid, so he pulled Yugi closer.  
  
"I understand, Yugi. Why else would you think." He kissed his forehead like Yugi was his son. ".that I returned your feelings and was always there for you when you needed it most?" He took Yugi's hands and held them close to his heart then pressed them to his cheek, they were surprisingly soft as a cotton shirt against your chest.  
  
"Oh," Yugi said, looking at Yami as if he turned into an angel, spread his wings and flew away to heaven. "You're right," Yugi said looking down like he was gonna cry.  
  
"Yugi, what's wrong?" Yami asked, lifting Yugi's chin up, finally making eye contact.  
  
"It's nothing. I think that you're right; you've always helped me out when I needed it. Thank you Yami. Now I know that you really care about me, that you watch over me, and that is why I love you, Yami. Thanks." He finished with a sweet smile.  
  
"I'm glad you think so Yugi," Yami replied, half-blushing. "And that is why," he kissed Yugi's cheek "I love you too." Yugi smiled and blushed a very faint shade of red.  
  
"Thank you Yami, I'll always be proud to know that you care." Yugi said, feeling all happy and sunny. And knowing that, Yami hugged Yugi meaning thanks.  
  
So they then went to bed and dreamt that they were together for life, and would never be apart. And from that night, they were inseperable; they could never ever be broken apart from each other.  
  
  
  
The End 


End file.
